1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dispenser for small objects, such as candy, pills, tablets, and other objects of similar size. In particular, the present invention relates to a dispenser having a one touch, flip top closure element, having a flap portion that opens when a button portion of the closure element is depressed.
2. Related Background Art
Dispensers for small objects, such as candy, pills, tablets, and other objects of similar size are well known in the art. Such dispensers, especially those used for candy, typically comprise a hollow body and a separately formed top portion. Typically, the hollow body has a sealed base and an open top. The top portion is a flat top surface with at least one aperture, and includes a closure element that allows access to objects within the hollow body of the dispenser through the aperture when open, while securing objects within the hollow body when closed. Both the hollow body and the top portion are typically formed by injection molding or a similar molding process known in the art. The hollow body is typically formed from a relatively rigid, transparent plastic, such as, e.g., polystyrene, and the top portion is formed from a relatively flexible plastic, such as, e.g., polyvinyl chloride.
The hollow body typically has the general shape of a right rectangular prism, but may be tapered and/or have rounded edges. The base and top opening of the hollow body are generally rectangular in shape, and the top portion is formed with a shape that allows the top portion to be inserted into or placed over the open end of the hollow portion in such a manner that the top portion and the hollow body each securely grip the other, retaining objects within the dispenser when the closure element is closed.
The closure element of known dispensers, typically comprises a generally rectangular flap that covers the aperture, which is generally formed in one end of the top portion. The flap generally is hinged at one end of the aperture near the middle of the top portion, and is configured to securely engage the top portion at the other end of the aperture, near the edge of the top portion, when closed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,731 to Cillario discloses a generally rectangular dispenser of the type discussed above in which the closure element is configured to reduce the amount of force required to open the closure to obtain access to the objects within the container. The dispenser can be opened with one hand by holding the dispenser in the palm of one hand and pushing up on the flap with the thumb, or with two hands by holding the dispenser in one hand, and lifting the flap with the fingers of the other hand.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,732 to Gilels et al, discloses a cap for a package of chewing gum. The cap is placed on the open end of the rectangular hollow body of the package, and has a frame that surrounds the open end and a pair of hinged covers that are opened to gain access to the gum within the package through a pair of apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,985 to Kinslow discloses a dispenser comprising a substantially rectangular container and a plug that is placed in the open mouth of the container. The plug has a top wall with an opening that is closed with a hinged flap integral with the top wall. The flap is secured by a snap-action provided by the free end of the flap and the top wall.
Closures for containers that require a pressing motion rather than a lifting motion to open are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,177 discloses a press-to-open dispensing closure comprising a flexible, partially spherical or partially cylindrical membrane having a cut or line of separation. The cut or line of separation creates a partially detached flap that acts as a flexible aperture cover. Pressing downwards on that portion of the flexible partially spherical or partially cylindrical membrane that is connected to, but not part of, the flap causes the flexible aperture cover to move upwards, uncovering an aperture in the membrane formed by the cut or line of separation. The flexible aperture cover is closed by applying pressure to the upper surface of the partially detached flap. Once the aperture cover is pushed past a certain point of resistance, the shape of the partially spherical or partially cylindrical membrane provides a pulling force that closes the aperture cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,712 to Perrella discloses a generally rectangular dispenser comprising a hollow body and a lid for closing the opening to the hollow body in the manner of a slip-on lid. The use of two separate parts facilitates the filling of the dispenser. However, the disclosed dispenser may be formed as a single piece. The lid comprises a delivery aperture, surrounded on three sides by a support and arresting rib on which a flap closure element rests when the dispenser is closed. Three sides of the flap are free of what is referred to as the xe2x80x9cupper basexe2x80x9d of the lid, and the fourth side of the lid is rigidly connected to the rest of the upper base. To insure the rigidity of the connection, a stiffening rib is added on the underside of the lid and upper base. The remaining portion of the upper base that does not form the flap is formed in one piece with the lid, and is beveled on at least three sides in the form of a truncated pyramid, in which the upper or minor base provides the surface on which pressure is applied to open the flap. Subjecting the minor base of the truncated pyramid distorts the lid, forcing the flap open. Releasing the pressure allows the truncated pyramid to return to its original form, closing the flap.
Because prior art dispensers typically have a generally rectangular shape with a closure on top, holding such dispensers vertically to avoid spillage when opening requires an unnatural position of the hand and wrist of the person holding the dispenser. Therefore, a need exists for a dispenser that can be opened with one hand that reduces the potential for spilling the contents, while allowing for the easy dispensing of the contents. The present invention provides such a dispenser.
The present invention is directed to a dispenser for storing and dispensing small objects and to a method of dispensing small objects with the dispenser of the invention. The dispenser of the invention comprises a housing, having an interior volume and a dispensing aperture to provide access to the interior volume, a dispensing aperture closure, and a fulcrum within the interior volume of the housing. Optionally, the dispenser also comprises a stop positioned to limit the movement of the button portion of the dispensing aperture closure, where the stop is preferably attached to or forms a portion of the fulcrum. The housing may be transparent, and, optionally, comprises separately formed, first and second sides that are attached one to the other. The dispensing aperture closure has a closed position for securing objects within the interior volume and a dispensing position for dispensing objects from within the interior volume, and comprises a flap portion, a button portion, a secured portion, a button hinge connecting the secured portion to the button portion, and a flap hinge connecting the flap portion to the button portion. The secured portion is attached to the housing, such that the dispensing aperture closure is positioned to close the dispensing aperture when the dispensing aperture closure is in the closed positioned. Preferably, the dispenser also has a fill aperture and a fill aperture door that is configured to cover the fill aperture. More preferably, the fill aperture door is substantially permanently closed after filling the dispenser through the fill aperture.
Where the dispenser housing comprises separate first housing and second housing sides, at least one of the first housing side and the second housing side preferably comprises a fill aperture door, configured and adapted to close a fill aperture formed in at least one of the first housing side and the second housing side. The fulcrum and the optional stop may be formed as integral parts of the housing, such as, e.g., as a portion of at least one of the first housing side and the second housing side.
When the dispensing aperture closure is in the closed position, the closure is opened by applying a sufficient amount of pressure on the closure button portion to bend the closure at the button hinge, and displaces at least a portion of the button portion through the dispensing aperture and into the interior volume, such that the flap portion is pressed onto the fulcrum. Contact of the flap portion with the fulcrum bends the closure at the flap hinge, and displaces the flap portion, such that the dispensing aperture closure is moved into the dispensing position.
Similarly, when the dispensing aperture closure is in the dispensing position, the closure may be closed by applying an amount pressure on the flap portion sufficient to press the flap portion onto the fulcrum, thereby bending the dispensing aperture closure at the flap hinge and the button hinge, such that the flap portion and the button portion are displaced, and the dispensing aperture closure is moved into the closed position.
Most preferably, the dispenser has an ergonomic shape, and comprises a top, a bottom, first side and second sides, and first and second ends, where a least one of the top, the bottom, the first side, the second side, the first end and the second end is curved to provide the ergonomic shape. As a result, the preferred dispenser ergonomically fits an average users right or left hand.